Latin name of the genus and species of the plant claimed: Leucocoryne (species unknown).
Variety denomination: Gabriela.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Glory of the Sun plant, known in Chile as Huilli and botanically known as Leucocoryne (species unknown). The new cultivar is referred to herein by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gabriela.xe2x80x99 Leucocoryne are bulbous herbs that are native to Chile.
The new cultivar was selected from a population grown in a cultivated area (greenhouse) in Chile in 1998 by the inventors, Levxc3xad Mansur Vergara and Gabriela Verdugo Ramxc3xadrez. The population from which the instant cultivar was selected originated from uncontrolled crosses among unknown parent plants. Asexual propagation has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar was asexually reproduced in a cultivated area (greenhouse) in Chile from 1999. The method used to asexually reproduce was natural bulbification. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Gabrielaxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Glory of the Sun as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Very hard scape;
2. Tepal shape: Obovate;
3. Tepal color: Base green, RHS 143 B; middle portion white, RHS 155 C; apex violet-blue, RHS 91 C;
4. Aroma: Pleasant;
5. Staminode color: Yellow-green 154 D; and
6. Tepals with a shiny and waxy base.
xe2x80x98Gabrielaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar, with the exception of flower design, as shown in the second drawing sheet, may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. However, the phenotype is reproduced true-to-type under the environmental conditions in which they were observed. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Quillota, Chile (32xc2x0 53xe2x80x2 lat. S; 71xc2x0 16xe2x80x2 long. W) under conditions that favor normal Leucocoryne growth.